The Xmen Present: Beauty and the Beast
by Chellerbelle
Summary: The story of Beauty and the Beast, X-men style. Includes cast and narrator commentary. First chapter, Rogue style. Second chapter, Kitty style. Just for laughs.
1. Rogue's version

**AN: **And this is for **Maya-chan2007** who requested _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

**Chapter One: Rogue's version**

There was once a merchant, Charles, who had three daughters, Jean, Kitty and Anna. Unfortunately, the merchant had fallen on hard times after his ships had disappeared at sea. Many months after they disappeared, Charles received word that one of his ships had survived after all, and he made plans to meet with it. Before he left, he asked his three daughters what they would like for him to bring back.

"Jewels," said Jean.

"Clothes," said Kitty.

"A red rose," said Anna.

* * *

"Typical," the Professor muttered. "Once again I'm not King, and the students still think I'm made of money."

"I see, so we're materialistic sisters this time, huh?" Jean commented dryly.

"... But I like pretty clothes," Kitty said.

"Why am I asking for flowers?" Rogue asked.

"I like flowers too."

"And where's Remy?"

**Oh he's around.**

"I distrust that smug tone."

* * *

Thus Charles took off for port. Unfortunately when he got there he discovered that the ship had been seized to pay off his debts.

* * *

"I have debts?" the Professor questioned and then coughed. "Oh yes, I have debts. Do you have any idea how much it costs to keep the mansion running and looking after all those students and teachers and operating the danger room? I know I got this inheritance, but seriously people!"

"Charles, I think you're confusing the fairy tale with real life," Magneto said dryly.

* * *

As a result, he was unable to buy his daughters the gifts they'd asked for.

On his way home, however, Charles became lost in the forest. As Charles sort urgently to find his way, he stumbled upon a castle. Seeing no resistance, Charles entered the castle. Inside he found food and drink, and a roaring fire. He sat down by the fire to warm himself, all the while growing increasingly hungry. He eventually gave into temptation and helped himself to the food before settling down for a night's sleep.

In the morning Charles found breakfast waiting for him when he woke. This he ate and then finally prepared to leave the castle. As he went outside, however, he noticed many red roses growing in the gardens. Remembering that Rogue had asked for one, he sought out the most beautiful rose he could find. No sooner than has Charles plucked it, however, than a hideously ugly beast -

* * *

"Oooh I've never heard Remy described as a 'hideously ugly beast' before," Rogue giggled.

**Ahem, as I was saying.**

* * *

No sooner than has Charles plucked it, however, than a hideously ugly beast came running towards him and roared fiercely.

"You! How dare you! I give you food and shelter and you steal from me!" shouted Sabretooth.

* * *

"Sabretooth!" was the combined exclamation of pretty much everyone in the viewing room.

Sabretooth chuckled and grinned at Rogue.

"You and me, baby."

"Nooooooo!" Rogue wailed.

"It's your own fault," Jean said once she recovered from the shock. "You're the one who kept rejecting Remy all the time."

"Yeah, where is Remy?" Kurt asked.

"Chellerbelle probably had to lock him up when he found out that Sabretooth was playing the Beast," Scott snickered.

"How do you lock up a thief?" asked Evan. "Especially a thief who can blow stuff up?"

"Now let's see," Sabretooth smirked. "How does the Cajun usually do this?"

"Ohhhh noooo," Rogue said, backing off and shaking her head vigorously. "You're not coming anywhere near me."

* * *

"I most humbly apologise," said Charles. "It is only... my youngest daughter asked for a rose -"

"Oh you have a daughter do you? You shall leave here and send her to me!" Sabretooth decided.

"No -"

"Or I will kill you. You have three months. Either the daughter comes back here, or you do."

* * *

Sabretooth chuckled maliciously.

"Ohhhh Roguey..."

"I swear, if you come anywhere near me, I'll absorb you!"

Snikt.

"First he has to come through me," Logan said with a low growl.

"My pleasure," replied Sabretooth. "A fight with Wolverine, a roll in the hay with Rogue - "

"Ewwww," Kitty winced.

"Should turn out to be a good day."

**Sabretooth sit down. Logan retract those claws. And Rogue? Remember to breathe, okay girl?**

* * *

And thus it was with a heavy heart that Charles returned home. He told his daughters of the trouble with the ship and of the rose, and the deal made with the beast. Charles told them that he would return, but he wanted a chance to say good bye. Anna would hear none of it.

"It is for me that you took the rose," she said. "Therefore it is I who should go to the castle."

Charles argued with her about it, but in the end Anna had her way. It was with a heavy heart that Charles took her to the castle, and although he still tried to talk her out of it at the last minute, Anna was insistent.

* * *

"Question," Rogue said. "He let the Professor go, right? So what guarrentee does he have that either of us will come back?"

**Umm, y'know the story doesn't actually say, so we're just assume that the beast threatened to hunt them down and kill them or something.**

"Figures."

* * *

"Oh good you've arrived," said Sabretooth. "Come, I shall show you to your room."

"You will?" asked Anna, having figured that he was just going to eat her. "Okay."

* * *

"Oh I'll eat you all right," Sabretooth smirked.

"Is it just me," Rogue said thoughtfully as she ignored his comment. "Or does Sabretooth's voice sound funny?"

"My voice does not sound funny."

* * *

"Of course you do. This is your home now, so you may go anywhere you want, but you may not leave," Sabretooth went on.

* * *

"Like, Rogue, I think you might be right," Kitty said.

"It does sound different," Jean nodded.

* * *

"Dinner will be served in the dining room in an hour," he said finally as he opened up her bedroom door.

Anna stepped inside the bedroom, far more elegant and majestic than even the room she had while her father was still wealthy. She took a moment to survey the room, but when she turned to the beast to thank him, he was gone.

At dinner that night, Anna joined Sabretooth at the dinner table. As the meal progressed the beast looked to her and said:

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Ah ha!" Rogue yelled. "That's why Sabretooth's voice sounds funny! It's not his voice at all - it's Remy's!"

"Omigod! You're right," Kitty giggled.

"Noooo! Sabretooth has eaten Remy!" Jamie wailed.

"No I haven't," Sabretooth growled. "But I will once I get my hands on that saboteur. How dare he ruin my performance!"

**Don't worry Jamie, Remy's safely tucked away in the sound booth doing a live dub. Sabretooth, I know this might be hard for you to do, but calm down. You may not kill or otherwise injure Remy. I need him to play the prince.**

"But... but I'm the prince!"

**No, you're the beast.**

Wanda laughed.

"I so saw this coming," she giggled. "It's just like _the Frog Prince_ all over again."

"And you didn't tell me?" Rogue demanded.

"It was much more fun watching you agonise over the prospect of being paired up with Sabretooth."

* * *

"Uhh, no," Anna replied.

The meal felt somewhat awkward after that.

* * *

"No kidding!" Rogue replied. "I wouldn't marry that hairball if he were the last 'man' on earth."

"So given a choice between Remy and Sabretooth?" Jean asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Jean."

* * *

The following day, Anna explored the castle. It was huge, and although it was filled with many rich furnishings, fine clothes, elegant works of art and other such things, it was terribly empty. Not once did Anna lay eyes on any of the servants who cleaned up after her or prepared the food or anything else.

That night at dinner, the beast once again asked Anna if she would marry him. Again she refused.

* * *

"Got that right," Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," sulked Sabretooth.

* * *

As the months passed Anna and the beast became closer as they got to know each other better. Still every night the beast would ask her to marry him, and every night Anna would refuse.

"Why not?" he asked one night.

"Because I don't love you," she replied. "I do wish you'd stop asking me, or that I would love you, so that I didn't have to refuse you all the time. I shall gladly be your friend, though."

* * *

"Oh wow!" giggled Kitty. "Sabretooth has a friend."

"Shut up," Rogue said.

* * *

The beast seemed to think this over for a time and finally said:

"Well then, will you promise never to leave me?"

Anna might have agreed, but in amongst the things the beast had given her was a magic mirror. Through this mirror Anna could see anything she wanted, and she used it frequently to see her family. She had seen that her father was worried sick about her, quite literally.

"I don't know if I can do that," Anna replied. "I want to see my father and if you don't let me it would break my heart."

* * *

"On the count of three, one two, awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Kitty giggled.

"You just can't help yourself, can you Kitty?" Rogue said.

"Nope."

* * *

"Then go," the beast replied. "But you must promise me you'll come back in a week's time, else I will die of sorrow."

"Of course," Anna agreed.

Thus it was that Anna was given the mirror and a ring that would transport her back to the castle. With great joy she returned home, with presents for all the family.

Charles, of course, was greatly happy to see his daughter again and to know that she was all right. He could scarcely believe that she and the beast had become friends but was grateful nonetheless. Her sisters, on the other hand, were bitterly jealous of how beautiful and happy Anna was while they had been living so poorly. Thus they conspired together to persuade her to stay an extra day in the hope that when she returned to the castle the beast would be so angry with her for breaking her promise that he would eat her.

* * *

"Vindictive much?" Jean asked.

**Don't complain to me. You're lucky I'm not adopting the version where Beauty's sisters marry men that don't appreciate them.**

* * *

So it was that Anna was persuaded to stay and extra day, but on that save eve she sought him out in the mirror only to find him dying in the gardens. Greatly frightened, Rogue said goodbye to her family, then used the ring to transport herself back immediately. She ran out into the gardens to find him. The gardens were large and the sky getting darker but she did eventually find him. She knelt down beside him.

"I thought... you had... forgotten your... promise..." he said.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm so, so, so sorry. Please don't die."

"It is... too late."

"No! No, you can't die," Anna wept. "I love you."

* * *

"Ewwwww," Jubilee said.

"Rogue loves Sabretooth!" sang Jamie. "Rogue loves Sabretooth!"

"I do not!" Rogue objected.

* * *

Her tears fell onto the beast's body and before her very eyes he transformed into a handsome prince.

* * *

"Because princes look so much different from guys who aren't princes," Jean joked.

"Remy!" Rogue yelled.

She ran across the room to where Gambit stood at the doorway and jumped into his arms.

"I'm guessing you missed me, cherie," he grinned at her.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"But.. but how?" asked Anna. "Where's the beast?"

"I was the beast," Prince Remy replied. "I once refused to give shelter from the rain to a fairy, and in return for my selfishness she transformed me into a beast. Only by finding true love could the spell be broken."

* * *

"Aww," Kitty said. "That's like, sooooo sweet."

"Would you two get a room?" Scott said in disgust as he looked at Rogue and Gambit.

"Well," Gambit replied, pulling away from Rogue for only a moment. "If you insist..."

**Hey, you need to hang around for the end of the story first!**

* * *

And as the castle and its servants were returned to their former glory, the prince asked her one more time:

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will," she replied.

Thus Anna and Prince Remy were married, and all her family joined them for the celebrations. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

"And that's the fourth time they've gotten married. Although I think this is the first time we've actually gotten a proposal," Jean mused.

"Hey Chellerbelle, do you have this unnatural fascination with the word 'thus'? Because you seem to use it a lot," Evan nodded.

**I like the word 'thus'. Thus. Thus. Thus. Just rolls off the tongue.**

"Speaking of tongue," Kitty giggled. "It's nice to see you two finally got together. Like, didn't know what you had 'til it was gone, Rogue?"

"Later, I'm busy," Rogue replied.

"Say Roguey," said Gambit. "Wanna see the sound room?"

"Why would I want to... oh. Oh! Suuuuure I'd love to see where you've been hanging out all show."

"Can I see too?" asked Jamie.

"Umm, no," Storm cut in, putting her hand on Jamie's shoulder as Rogue and Gambit left the room. "I don't believe there's enough room for three in there."

"But I'm only little. And I promise not to duplicate myself."

"Tell you what, you and I can have a look later. Much later."


	2. Kitty's version

**Chapter 2: Kitty's version**

"But I wanna be Belle!" Kitty wailed. "I wanna do my version of _Beauty and the Beast_. Pleeeeaaassse? Pretty, pretty please? Please?"

**Okay fine. But only because Lucida Lownes liked the idea of Rogue and Remy as Luimere and Fifi.**

"Yes!" Gambit exhulted with glee. "Thanks Lucida!"

* * *

Once upon a time there was a selfish, handsome prince who lived a beautiful castle. One winter night a beggar woman approached the castle and asked for shelter from the bitter cold. In return she offered him a single rose. But the prince sneered at the gift and the haggard old woman and turned her away.

"You shouldn't be deceived by appearances," she warned him. "For beauty is found within."

"Whatever. Shoo," he replied.

On the second dismissal, the old woman turned into a beautiful enchantress. Horrified at his error, the prince begged for forgiveness but the enchantress had already seen his heart. Wanda cast a spell on the entire castle, transforming the prince into a hideous beast and all who lived there into other forms.

"This rose," Wanda informed him. "Is enchanted. It shall bloom until your twenty-first year. If you can learn to love another and earn her love in return, the spell shall be broken. If not, then you and all how live here will remain enchanted forever."

* * *

"All right," Wanda said. "I love getting cast as all these cool characters."

"I don't recall there being any conversation in the - " Kitty began.

**No, Kitty, you may not nit-pick. You're the one who wanted to be Belle so badly.**

"Sorry."

**I just want to involve everyone.**

* * *

Not far away in a small town there lived a beautiful girl named Kitty. As she was returning home from the bookshop with a new book, she was stopped by Lance. Lance was without a doubt the handsomest man in town and he had his heart set on marrying Kitty. With Lance was his trusty side-kick, Toad.

* * *

"I resent being the bad guy," Lance muttered.

"I just think that Toad as Lefou is hilarious," Rogue giggled.

"Hey, Rogue," Gambit grinned. "Toad's a toady."

They laughed.

* * *

"Hello Kitty," Lance said. "How'd you like to come over to the tavern with me and look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time. I have to get home and help my father," Kitty replied.

"That crazy old loon?" Toad laughed. "He needs all the help he can get."

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Kitty objected.

"Yeah," Lance agreed, whacking Toad over the head. "Don't talk about her father that way."

"My father isn't crazy," Kitty insisted. "He's a genius and -"

She was cut off by an explosion in the distance and immediately raced for home, leaving Lance and Toad to laugh. Kitty made her way into the basement and looked around at the mess.

"How on earth did that happen?" Forge demanded.

* * *

"Wait, I'm Maurice?" Forge questioned.

**You're the only inventor we have.**

"Yeah but... Okay I know I was stuck in an alternate dimension for twenty years but the average person wouldn't think I was that much older than Kitty, let alone her _father_."

**And you wonder why the villagers think you're crazy.**

* * *

"Are you all right?" Kitty asked anxiously.

"I'm about ready to give up on this heap of junk!" Forge declared.

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time. I'm never going to get this boneheaded contraption to work."

"Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow," Kitty said decisively.

Heartened by Kitty's encouragement, Forge returned to work on his machine. It didn't take him long to figure out what the problem was and he soon had it working properly. Together they put his machine on the cart and Forge departed for the fair.

* * *

"Rather convenient that," Gambit said. "It wasn't working, then all of a sudden it's working and just in time."

"It is a Disney movie we're taking off here," Rogue said.

"Quiet! You're spoiling all the fun!" Kitty declared.

* * *

As it happened Forge made a wrong turn and got himself lost in the woods as it was getting dark. To make matters worse Forge could hear the unmistakable howls of wolves closing in on them. Unable to take it any longer, the horse, Phillipe bolted, throwing Forge from his back. Forge his the ground and rolled. The wolves chased. Forge found himself at a castle and rattled at the gates. The opened and he practically fell inside. The gates slammed shut behind him.

Forge took a moment to catch his breath and as the rain began to fall he headed towards the castle.

"Hello?" he called as he made his way inside. "Is anyone there?"

"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods," whispered Remy.

"Keep quiet," hissed Scott. "Maybe he'll go away."

* * *

"Scott's Cogsworth!" Kitty laughed. "Oh that's like, totally brilliant."

**Well, who else was I going to get to play him?**

* * *

"Is someone there?" Forge called.

"Not one word Remy, not one word," Scott said warningly.

"Oh Scott, have a heart," Remy replied, pulling a pathetic face at him. "Of course monsieur, you are welcome here. Come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you."

Scott proceeded to panic as Remy invited him to sit by the fire in the Master's chair. Even more so when Lockheed the footstool propped himself up under Forge's feet, and the tea kettle Storm showed up on her tea cart with a tea cup, Jamie.

* * *

"Isn't Lockheed your stuffed dragon?" Rogue asked.

"Umm, yeah," Kitty said.

"He's a real dragon in the comicverse though," Gambit said cheerfully.

**And the only thing even close to resembling a pet in the show. Unless you could Toad, and he's playing Lefou.**

"Hey!" Toad objected.

"What about Rahne?" Bobby suggested, grinning at her. "She can turn into a wolf."

**Perhaps Rahne was playing the wolf pack.**

Rahne snickered.

"Is Stormy the kettle because you're making a bad storm-in-a-teacup joke?" asked Gambit.

**... Maybe**

"I like Jamie as Chip," Kitty grinned. "So cute!"

* * *

The floor began to vibrate. The door swung open.

"There is a stranger here," growled Colossus.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet -" Remy began.

Colossus growled and glared at Forge.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I was lost in the woods and -" Forge began as he backed off.

"What are you staring at?"

"Noth-noth-nothing!"

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?"

"Please, I meant not harm! I just needed a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to stay!"

* * *

"I didn't think that my steel form was all that scary," Piotr said woefully.

"Oh it's not!" Kitty said quickly.

"And I'm really not that mean. At least, I don't think I am."

"No, of course not. You're a sweetheart, really. You're just... a very good actor."

"Oh, well, thank you. I suppose that's okay then."

* * *

The following day, outside of Kitty and Forge's home, Lance, Toad and a number of the villagers had gathered.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," Lance announced. "But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!"

While the villagers laughed, Lance knocked on the door. After a moment Kitty opened it and Lance pushed his way in.

"Lance, what a pleasant... surprise," Kitty said.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know Kitty, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day we get married."

"Married?" Kitty repeated as she backed up against the door. "Lance, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me," Lance replied and he moved up against her.

"I'm very sorry, Lance, but I just don't deserve you."

Kitty's hand found the door knob and she twisted it. As the door opened, Lance fell outside. Kitty pulled the door shut again quickly and locked it.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Toad.

"I'll have Kitty for my wife, make no mistake about that!"

* * *

"It's so nice to be pursued," Kitty sighed happily. "I love this movie."

* * *

Later, once everyone had gone, Kitty went outside to go about her daily chores. As she worked she spotted something approaching from a distance and when it got closer she could see it was Phillipe with the cart. But Forge was nowhere in sight. Anxious about what this might mean, Kitty unhitched the cart and rode on Phillipe, directing him to take her to Forge. Phillipe took Kitty to the castle and she made her way inside.

"Hello?" she called. "Papa? Are you here?"

* * *

"Why haven't you cast anyone as Phillipe, Chellerbelle?" asked Kitty.

**No one here stikes me as being very horse-like.**

* * *

"Mama! There's a girl in the castle!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Now, Jamie," replied Storm. "I won't have you making up such wild stories. Into the tub."

"A girl!" Rogue said as she entered the kitchen. "I saw a girl in the castle."

"See? I told ya," Jamie said smugly.

* * *

"That's just like real life too," Jamie nodded. "No one believes me then either."

* * *

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" Scott was saying.

"Papa?" called Kitty.

Scott and Remy turned to look.

"Did you see that?" said Remy. "It's a girl!"

* * *

"No need to sound so shocked, Remy," Kitty teased.

"Oh look," Gambit mused, tugging Rogue close to him. "It's a girl."

* * *

"I know it's a girl," Scott replied in disgust.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Remy said excitedly as he chased after Kitty.

* * *

"Typical Remy, chasing after the girls," Rogue smirked at him.

"Only ever you, ma chere," Gambit replied.

* * *

Remy and Scott started making noise of foot steps and doors as they lead Kitty to the tower where Forge was being kept.

"Papa?"

"Kitty!"

"How did you find me?"

"Oh your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

"Kitty, I want you to leave this place. No time to explain. You must go now."

"I won't leave you."

Suddenly Kitty felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Colossus snarled.

"Run Kitty!" Forge shouted.

"I've come for my father. Please let him go. Can't you see he's sick?" Kitty replied.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything you want."

* * *

"Roguey, why won't you ever say that to me?" Gambit asked.

"Because I know how your dirty mind works, swamp rat," Rogue replied.

* * *

"There's nothing you can do," replied Colossus. "He's my prisoner."

"Oh there must be some way I can... wait, take me instead," Kitty said.

"You! You would take his place?"

"Kitty, no!" Forge said.

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

"You have my word."

"Done."

Before Kitty even had a chance to say good bye, Colossus snatched up Forge and took him to Kurt the Palanquin, who transported him to the village. At Remy's carefully worded suggestion, Colossus escorted Kitty to a more comfortable room.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing," he told her.

"What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!"

The walk to her new bedroom continued in silence. When they arrived, Colossus told her that his servant would attend to her wishes.

"You will join me for dinner," he said, then added harshly: "That is not a request!"

* * *

"So I'm the little transporting jail cell thing?" Kurt questioned. "Well, I suppose that's better than not being in it at all."

**Sorry Kurt, but there isn't a whole lot of call for brothers in these things. Or when there is, there aren't any sisters.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the village, Lance was bemoaning his humiliation earlier that day. As Toad sort to cheer him up, Forge burst into the tavern. He beseeched the townsfolk, begging them to help him rescue Kitty from the hideous, monstrous beast that held her captive. Once they were done laughing at him, they threw him out.

"Crazy old Forge. He's always good for a laugh," they said.

"Crazy old Forge, hmm? Crazy old Forge," Lance considered. "Toad, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

"A dangerous pastime," Toad replied.

"I know," Lance replied. "But that wacky old coot is Kitty's father and his sanity's only so-so. Now, I promised myself I'd be married to Kitty, and now I've come up with a plan!"

* * *

"Thinking is dangerous for Lance," Rogue chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Ha ha, very funny," Lance replied cynically.

* * *

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers," said Jean the wardrobe said and pulled out a pretty pink dress. "Ahh, there you'll look ravishing in this one."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner," Kitty replied.

* * *

"I'm stunned," said Rogue. "Kitty refusing to get changed into a pretty pink dress."

"Do we need to check if the sky's falling?" Gambit asked.

"Very funny," Kitty replied.

* * *

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?" Colossus asked and he paced across the floor.

"Try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day," Storm pointed out.

"Master," Remy began tentatively. "Have you thought that, perhaps,this girl could be the one to break the spell?

"Of course I have. I'm not a fool."

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and poof! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!"

"It's not that easy, Remy," Storm said sagely. "These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt."

* * *

"It is too that easy," Gambit objected. "Rogue fell for me the day she met me."

"Excuse me? You tried to blow my hand off," Rogue pointed out darkly.

"Everyone points that out. Yet no one points out that you were sneaking up on me to absorb me."

* * *

As Remy and Storm began to coach Colossus in how to behave like a gentleman, Scott very nervously arrived in the room. Swallowing hard and stammered, Scott finally admitted that Kitty was refusing to come to dinner. Enraged, his conversation with Remy and Storm forgotten, Colossus pelted up to her room, demanding her presence. Kitty continued to refuse and in the end Colossus informed his servants that if she didn't eat with him, she wouldn't eat at all.

While Remy was left to stand guard, Colossus headed to the West Wing where he lifted his magic mirror and ask it to show him Kitty. He saw Jean try to talk Kitty into giving him a chance, but Kitty stubbornly refused. Disheartened, Coloussus watched as another petel fell from the rose.

* * *

"Aww," Kitty sniffed.

She jumped up and hugged Piotr.

* * *

Later that evening Remy had Rogue in his arms.

"Oh no!" said Rogue.

"Oh yes," replied Remy.

"Oh no!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

"I've been burned by you before."

Remy was about to reply when he saw that the bedroom door was open and Kitty was walking down the hall. In his shock he dropped Rogue.

"Oof!" Rogue gasped as she hit the floor.

"Zut alors, she has emerged!" Remy exclaimed.

* * *

"Drop me, why don't you," Rogue said.

"Well, you could have held on," Gambit replied.

"I'm a feather duster. I don't have any arms."

"Hmm," Gambit said, winking at her suggestively. "Guess you'll just have to use your mouth then..."

* * *

Kitty made her way down to the kitchen, where Scott and Storm were patiently listening to John the Stove's complaints about the night's dinner going to waste. Their conversation was halted on her appearance and despite Scott's attempts to remind everyone of Colossus' orders, Storm and Remy (who had followed, of course), organised her something to eat.

After the meal Kitty was feeling too wide awake to go to bed and instead took Remy and Scott up on their offer on a tour of the castle. While Scott rambled on Kitty was distracted by a grand staircase, which she began to climb. As soon as Remy and Scott noticed they intercepted her.

"What's up there?" Kitty asked.

"Where?" Scott questioned nervously. "Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull very boring."

"Oh so _that's_ the West Wing. I wonder what he's hiding up there?"

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" Remy replied.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

As Kitty moved to step around them, Scott and Remy proceeded to try and think of ways to distract her.

"The library perhaps?" Remy suggested.

"You have a library?" Kitty asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, indeed," Scott nodded.

"With books," Remy added.

"Mountains of books."

"Forests of books."

"Cascades of books."

"Swamps of books."

"More books that you'll ever be able to read in a life time..."

Scott and Remy continued to ramble on about the books, but the moment their backs were turned Kitty continued up the staircase. What she found in the West Wing was a complete and utter mess. Nevertheless the one beautiful thing in the room caught her attention. A single, red rose. She approached the rose and lifted the glass case under which it was sitting. She moved her hand to touch the petals but before she laid a finger on them, Colossus made himself known.

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm."

"Do you realise what you could have done? Get out!"

Kitty turned tail and ran. She ran down the stairs and out the front door. She grabbed Phillipe and ran from the castle. That's when the wolves attacked them. Phillipe's reigns became caught on a tree branch and Kitty was thrown from him. The wolves moved in on them. One lunged towards Kitty - and hit Colossus instead. A fierce battle ensured and in the end the wolves flee, leaving their injured behind. Exhausted from the fight, Colossus collapsed.

* * *

"My hero," Kitty giggled.

Piotr smiled.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Lance and Toad met with the head of the asylum, Magneto.

* * *

"Ha! Good place for him," Wanda smirked.

"I'm the head. Not a patient," Magneto replied coolly.

"Head nut job you mean."

* * *

Lance explained how he had his heart sat on marrying Kitty and Toad laughed bout how she had turned him down flat. After hitting Toad again, Lance pointed out how everyone knew that Forge was crazy.

"Forge is harmless," Magneto pointed out.

"The point is, Kitty would do anything to keep him from being locked up," Lance said.

"Yeah," Toad laughed. "Even marry him."

He promptly hid from Lance's glare.

" So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? Oh, that is despicable," Magneto said. "I love it."

* * *

"You would," Wanda commented.

Magneto merely looked back at her in silence.

* * *

Things improved between Kitty and Colossus after that. As time passed they began to get to know each other and in a moment of generosity Colossus decided to give Kitty the library. Finally Colossus decided that the time had come to tell her how he felt and he was a nervous wreck. After an evening of dancing they walked out onto the balcony.

"Kitty? Are you happy here with me?" he asked.

"Yes," Kitty replied after a moment's hesitation.

"What is it?"

"If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much."

"There is a way."

Kitty followed Colossus curiously as he escorted her to the West Wing. There he showed her the mirror and Kitty asked to see her father. Forge was lost in the woods, coughing and spluttering. Upon seeing her horror at the state of her father, Colossus released Kitty as his prisoner and allowed her to go to him. Additionally, he let her keep the mirror so she could always look back. Kitty thanked him and left.

While the servants were bemoaning her loss, Kitty found Forge and got him home. Toad, who had been standing watch, ran off to tell Lance. While Kitty was still taking care of Forge there was a knock on the door and she opened it do see Magneto standing there.

"I've come to collect your father," he told her.

Kitty tried to tell him that Forge wasn't crazy, but the crowd that had gathered countered this by telling her all about how he raved on about a beast earlier on. Lance pulled Kitty aside and offered to take care of the matter on the condition that she marry him. Kitty refused and turned back into the house. As they began to haul Forge into the wagon, Kitty came out again, the mirror in hand.

"My father isn't crazy," she shouted. "I can prove it. Show me the beast!"

As directed, the mirror showed Colossus, mourning the loss of Kitty. The townsfolk were horrified and although Kitty tried too assure them that he was really very sweet and they had no need to fear him, Lance got bitten by the jealousy bug and snatched the mirror away from her. He worked the crowd up into a frenzy of how the beast was dangerous tot hem, and they locked Kitty and Forge up in their own basement while they prepared to make siege on the castle.

* * *

**You know, this story is turning out to be much longer than I anticipated.**

"This is what you get for paraphrasing a movie," Rogue nodded.

**A movie which I love but sadly the only involvement I have is people associating me with Belle on account of the book thing. And I look like her. Ahem.**

* * *

The servants of the castle saw the mob coming, They prepared for the attack even as Colossus had given up.

Meanwhile, Jamie, who had taken it upon himself to stowaway with Kitty's things, had discovered Forge's automatic wood chopper outside.

The invaders finally managed to break open the doors and found themselves in the main hall, which was full of furniture. The mob was confused but looked around. Toad picked up a seemingly innocent candelabra.

"Now!" yelled Remy.

The furniture attacked.

* * *

"I like that," Rogue grinned "'Seemingly innocent'. It's a good way to describe you Remy."

"It because I'm so charming no one can ever imagine me doing anything wrong," Gambit nodded.

"Yeah, and then they get to know you."

* * *

Jamie managed to activate the machine and sent it running toward the basement doors. It chopped them open and Kitty and Forge were able to escape. Kitty grabbed Phillipe and raced off.

Back at the castle, Lance had gone up ahead, seeking out the beast. He found him looking mournful in the West Wing and shot him. Although Colossus cried out, he didn't move to defend himself. Fuelled by this Lance taunted him and attacked him again.

Kitty arrived just in time to see Colossus fall out of the window onto the roof below. Lance came after him with a piece of the roof.

"Lance don't!" she shouted.

Lance swung, the blow intended to strike his back, but instead Colossus caught it. Lance knew fear as he gazed upon the angry face of the beast. A fight ensured as Kitty ran inside. Colossus caught him by the neck and held him over the edge.

"Please," Lance begged. "Don't hurt me!"

Although he seriously considered dropping him, Colossus relented and put him back down. He turned as he heard Kitty call his name.

"You came back!" he said happily as he moved to join her on the balcony.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by Lance. He took out his knife and plunged it into Colossus' back. He pulled it back out, preparing for another shot when Colossus' faltering knocked him off balance and he fell off the roof. Colossus collapsed.

* * *

"Question," Gambit said. "How is it Piotr can get stabbed if he's in his steel form?"

**Uhh, the knife is make out of adamantium. And so was the crossbow bolt.**

"Riiiiight."

* * *

Kitty ran to Colossus' side and cried.

"At least I got to see you," he said. "One... last... time..."

"No, no. Please. Please. Please don't leave me!" she wept. "I love you."

* * *

Kitty wiped her eyes.

"Aww that's so sweet."

* * *

That's when the lights began. They shone upon Colossus and his body lifted into their air. Before her very eyes, Kitty watched as Colossus transformed into a handsome prince. But that wasn't the end of it. All around her the castle was changed, restored to its former glory. The servants resumed their humans forms.

Piotr stared at himself and Kitty stared at him too.

"Kitty!" he exclaimed. "It's me!"

Kitty closed the distance between them, her eyes filled with wonder.

"It is you."

* * *

"Yay!" Kitty cheered.

* * *

Naturally a celebration was in order and as Prince Piotr and Kitty dance about the newly restored ballroom. Rogue sidled past Remy and brushed him on the chin with a look. His face lit up and he moved to chase after her, only to be intercepted by Scott.

"Well Remy old - hey were are you going?"

"Later! I have a maid to catch."

* * *

"Hey that never happened," Kitty objected.

"Kitty, in no universe am I side-tracked from Rogue to talk to Scott," Gambit said. "By the way, cherie, I think we'll have to keep the French Maid costume no?"

Rogue laughed at him.


End file.
